The Blob
by A Concerned Individual
Summary: Let all fear the hunger of Blocky's new pet...
1. Part I

**_The Blob_**

A/N: A possible explanation for the disturbing deviation I drew the other day: About Rudy, Penny, and a blob. I don't know... I'd just had a LOT of sugar. I mean like... sugar to the level you should never, ever reach. The Blob was my sugarhigh brainchild. 

Part I

* * *

Once upon a time, there lived a blob. It was a blob unlike any other, drawn by a four-year old kid who'd just sprained his drawing arm. This blob (as it is often referred to) was promptly erased after its creation, where it was spirited away into a world occupied by all sorts of other hideous blobs. However, the existence of these other blobs is irrelevant, for the blob of which we speak never happened to encounter those other blobs.

Blob oozed and slithered its way past ChalkDad's restaurant. Blob was very hungry, but it had no food or money with which to buy some. In a moment of desperation, our poor, famished Blob attempted to take a bite out of a nearby civilian's leg.

"Aah! Hey, what do you think you're doin', you blob?!" Unfortunately, this aforementioned civilian happened to be the irritable Snap, a powerless superhero with which we are all familiar. He is easily annoyed, especially by hungry blobs.

The blob gazed up at Snap pleadingly. It was very hungry. It clung to Snap's leg tightly, whimpering in hunger, trying to earn some pity.

"Aww, look at the poor little guy!" It was Snap's half-witted companion, Blocky. Blocky almost resembles a blob himself, but he has pointed corners and a few twig-like appendages. "Can we keep him, Snap? Can we? Can we? Pleeeeaasse?"

"No. It's hard enough keeping up with Musty*. I don't want ANOTHER pet." Snap desperately tied to pry the sticky, gelatinous mess off of his leg. "..._Especially_ not one so... blobby." 

Blocky started to pout. He had already begun to warm up to this strange blob. He wanted to help this strange blob. After all, simplistic drawings must stick together. A blob in need is a blob indeed. Treat other blobs the way you'd like to be treated. Do unto your neighboring blobs just as...

Yes, point taken.

Anyway, Blocky bent over to touch the blob. It wiggled and jiggled under his touch. It was like jelly, only bigger, more blobbier, and alive. Blocky giggled rather girlishly, fascinated with this amazing, versatile blob. He easily gathered it up off of Snap's leg, holding it in his primitive arms, thrilled. "Aw, but look how cute it is!"

"Fine, whatever! You can keep the blob! Just make it stay away from me!" Snap cried, upset.

Blob took offense. A low growl, not unlike that of an agitated guard dog, emitted from its throat. Within seconds, Blob started to BARK ferociously at Snap!

"Bark! Bark!" Barked the blob.

Shrieking, Blocky dropped the barking blob. Shortly after being dropped, Blob became a hideous splat on the ground. However, this was not much of a problem for Blob, for it simply re-assembled itself all into one piece.  Seeing the blob was now tame, Blocky picked it up again, and patted it affectionately on the part that appeared to be the head.

Blob purred. Snap stared at the Blob.

"Whatever. This is getting a little too weird. Seeya, Blocky."

Disturbed, Snap did a full 180 and started on his way back home.

"Bye, Snap!" Blocky called, still cradling the innocent blob within his arms. Humming a carefree tune, Blocky and his new pet strolled down the road.

* * *

*Musty is Snap's pet mustache, though he is only seen in 'Hair to Stay'.


	2. Part II

**_The Blob_**

Part II

* * *

We re-join Blocky and Blob where we left them last: Strolling down the road. Humming a carefree tune.

"Hey, Block'! What's that mess you've got?" It was Queen Rapsheeba, sitting on a park bench by her lonesome, without a blob to accompany her.

"It's my new pet, Blob!" Blocky exclaimed, petting his blob. "Wanna touch it? It's very friendly!"

Upon this suggestion, Rapsheeba recoiled in terror. Nowhere in her character profile does it mention her secret phobia of blobs. But it exists, let me assure you. Rapsheeba is terrified of all things blobby, and this particular blob is no exception.

"Eugh... No thanks..." There was fear evident in her voice. "I'll just... sit here and _not_ touch the blob."

Now, Blocky is a very determined chalk drawing. He is simple-minded but he has a will of steel. He was bent on helping Queen overcome this troublesome phobia of blobs, and everyone knows the only way to cure one's phobia of things is to spend a lot of time near aforementioned things of which they have a phobia. 

"But it's so cute and blobby!" Blocky drawled, and promptly shoved his happy blob in Rapsheeba's face. The suddenly frantic rapper let loose a shrill cry of purest horror, and eagerly scuttled away from the offending blob.

"Blocky, man, have you lost your mind?! Get that horrible blob out of mah' face this _instant_!" She exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the terrifying blobbiness. But Blocky was persistent. He snatched Rapsheeba's palm with his free arm, and attempted to move it towards the blob. Of course, Queen wouldn't give up without a struggle.

"I can cure your fear of blobs!" Blocky managed to cry over her frantic screams, attempting to calm her down. "It won't hurt you! This blob never hurt anyone! ...It barked at Snap, but..."

Upon his comment, Rapsheeba only went into more hysterics. With one final burst of energy, she yanked her arm out of Blocky's grasp, and edged away from the blob in terror.

"Blocky, if I wanted to touch it, I would've told ya so!" She hissed, firmly. "Now, what you just did was definitely _not_ cool! I'm outta here. Later, square man."

Blocky trailed after Rapsheeba eagerly. Yes, he is very persistent, to the point of annoying the you-know-what out of a whole lot of people. Blocky walked closely behind Rapsheeba as the girl continued on her everyday route: Past the Zone Theatre, through a few alleys...

She didn't even notice that Blocky was following her until her blob senses started to tingle.

Rapsheeba snapped around, eyes narrowed in rage. "I sense the presence of a blob!" She finally found the source of the blobby presence, within the nearby Blocky's arms.

"BLOCKY! What the... Why would you... I told you to leave me alone!" She yelled angrily, but her gaze softened as she noticed the hurt look on her accomplice's face. "Listen, it's nothing personal, I just wish you wouldn't carry that blob around. I'm scared of them."

It was Blocky's turn to feel sorry. "It must be horrible, living your life in fear, always wondering when another blob will rear its face in your path... Me, I love them! Blobs are like my brothers and sisters!"

"Yeah, well, I'm glad you're not a blob." Rapsheeba shook her head. "I don't like them."


	3. Part III

**_The Blob_**

A/N: My god, I am such a freak XD 

Part III

* * *

Blocky rounded the corner, smiling, the blob in his arms. Blob appeared to be asleep, peacefully dreaming in his new owner's clutch. Blocky loved his blob. It was so cute and blobby. We've already established that, right? Well, Blocky knew enough about his new blob to determine that his new blob was very hungry.

"You hungry, Blob?" His only response was a muffled snore. "Yeah, I thought so. I mean, you did try and eat Snap's leg. We can go buy something at one of the restaurants out here!"

As Blocky continued to plan out their day, he suddenly remembered one important detail, one that he had previously overlooked: Like the blob, he had no money. Snap had had money. Rapsheeba had probably had money. The two were always willing to share their money with their money-less friend Blocky. But now that Blocky had scared Snap away (and that Rapsheeba had politely ordered Blocky to stop following her), he had no friends to mooch off of. And he had to feed his blob!

"We need money!" Blocky exclaimed, stating the obvious.  

Blob awoke, irritated at Blocky for awakening him. He snarled lightly at his owner. Trying to appease his hungry blob, Blocky patted it softly, trying to calm it down. The blob slowly but surely started to unwind in Blocky's arms. In fact, it unwound so much that he started to ooze liquid matter from his blobby skin.

_Ewww._ Blocky stared, distastefully, at his wet hands and the blob within them, but soon he had forgiven his pet. The wet, blobby matter could be easily washed off. He glanced upwards, to the graffiti-stained walls of ChalkZone City, as if the answers to all of his problems would lie in the spray paint...

"Hey!" A freshly-hung poster grabbed his eye. "Pet Show today! Do you know what that means, Blob?"

Blob gave him an emotionless look that clearly expressed one message: FEED ME OR ELSE.

"That's what I was thinking! We could sign _you_ up!" Blocky held up his blob so that it could see the poster. "Sounds like fun, doesn't it?"

Blob hissed.

Oblivious to Blob's incompetence, Blocky quickly ran to the sign-up desk and chalked in his name, along with some information about his pet. He honestly thought they had a chance of winning.

"Greetings, Comrade Blocky!"

The next clueless Zoner to stumble in upon Blocky and his blob was none other than Snap's friend Fly. Of course, she was familiar with Blocky too, though they hadn't met until Snap's second birthday party.  

"Hey, Fly!" Blocky greeted rather stupidly, waving one arm with enthusiasm. "You here to sign up for the pet show?"

Fly stared at Blocky for a few seconds, in obvious disbelief. She then burst into laughter.

"Comrade Blocky, if there vere a potential pet smaller than I, I vouldn't be able to keep up with it. Vhat about you?" 

"This is my pet!"

And Blocky held up Blob for all to see. 

Fly fell into fits of more laughter. "Ahh... Blocky, that is but a mere blob. It's not a pet!"

Blocky felt her words leave a cruel aftertaste on his very psyche. Each one stung more than the last as he tried to comprehend all of what had just been said. Blob? _Not_ a pet? What was it then?

"Blobs are not pets. Blobs are merely blobs and they should be left that way." Fly concluded.

Blocky felt tears welling up in his crudely-drawn eyes. "No... No! You're wrong!" And with that, he turned away, running off into the distance with Blob's body in his arms, feeling the harsh winds whip at his shoulders as he ran and ran and never once looked back.


	4. Part IV

**_The Blob_**

Part IV

* * *

The sounds of sobbing wracked the alley and haunted the air for miles around. Blocky wept. Fly's words had hurt him. Blob was not just a blob! He was more than that... He was... a pet. A _friend._

The blob in question sat beside Blocky, quite impassively, for it was a mere blob and simplistic it was. It paid no mind to its troubled master.

As Blocky mourned, a stupid and quite familiar voice cut through the air...

"Duh... Hey mister! You sound troubled!!"

"Rudy?" Blocky whimpered, glancing upwards. It _sounded_ a lot like Rudy- but as Blocky's eyes fell upon the origin of the voice, he realized it was just a crude caricature of the Great Creator. We know him as 'Doofus Rudy'.

"Can I use my wondertastic magic chalk to help you?!" Doofus Rudy asked, waving his stick of chalk in the air. 

Blocky shook his head. Well, his body, because his body is also his head. "Not unless you can change the past."

Doofus Rudy stood there, dimly. He was unable to comprehend Blocky's response.

"Daahh... Haha... Your body is funny." He snorted, pointing to Blocky's rectangular green form. 

"Who are you?" Blocky inquired curiously, backing away from the stupid Rudy cautiously.

"I 'yam Doofus Rudy! I _think_ I am a great artiste, but I'm really just a doofus!" 

Blob, finally reacting to the environment around it, slithered along the ground until it was inches away from Doofus Rudy. Blob opened its mouth big and wide. In one swift movement, it DEVOURED Doofus Rudy WHOLE!!! 

"Wheeeeeee!" The artistic wanna-be cried as he slid down Blob's gullet.

"Aaah!" Blocky cried simultaneously. "Blobby! You shouldn't eat people you don't even _know_!" He ran towards the now-Doofus Rudy-shaped Blob and attempted the Heimlich on its middle. Of course, this was unnecessary, for Blob would have coughed up the idiotic version of Rudy anyway. He tasted funny.

Blob heaved, and in a few short seconds, Doofus Rudy was out of its stomach, lying on the ground in a puddle of ooze and grinning as if nothing had ever happened. He was staring up at the sun, magic chalk in hand.

"Hey... There's a bright light in my eyes!" He pointed out, suddenly alert, as the rays from the sun were damaging his ability to see. I'm not sure how, because the sun and its rays were made from chalk.

Blocky released his hold on Blob's middle, relieved that this strange boy was alright (although he did seem quite annoying). And - he wondered casually - where exactly did the strange rendition of Rudy come from anyway?

As if on cue, Doofus Penny (who had a leash fastened to a collar around her neck) came walking around the corner. Holding the leash was a huge chalk-version of Rudy and Penny's real world bully, Reggie Bullnerd. His own caricature was dubbed 'Responsible Reggie'. Responsible Reggie held a second leash as well, but the collar dragged along the ground, having no one inside of it.

"You Doofus!" Reggie scolded, as he gripped Doofus Rudy by one poorly-drawn foot and held him up in the air. "Get back in your leash! We have to get back to ChalkZone City Hall for the Pet Show!" He fit the Doofus Rudy back into his tight collar.

"Wait!" It was Blocky, cradling the uptight Blob within his arms. "You guys are in the pet show?"

"Of course. And we're going to win." Responsible Reggie boasted.  

Blocky shot Blob a terrified look. He waited until Responsible Reggie and his two 'pets' were out of sight, and then spoke to it.

"Oh no!" Blocky exclaimed, clutching Blob worriedly. "They're in the competition! We'll lose for sure!"

An irritable Blob slithered out of Blocky's embrace. Sure, it wanted to win the competition just as much as Blocky did... the sooner they won the prize money, the sooner they could buy something to eat. But it was hungry, very hungry, and it didn't know if it could wait...


	5. Part V

**_The Blob_**

 Part V

* * *

Blocky had never gone to ChalkZone City Hall before. Sure, important town meetings were called there occasionally, but Blocky had always avoided them. Unfortunately, this little detail came back to haunt him as he tried to reach City Hall in time for the pet show. He got lost several times along the way.

Blob wasn't much help. It lay in Blocky's arms, emotionlessly, never making a sound.

"Do you know the way, Blob? I think we're lost." Blocky huffed, as ran aimlessly among the streets.

Blob did not respond. It was too busy trying to cope with its own hunger.

Blocky, desperate for directions, ran up to the first Zoner he could find (in this case, Bathtub Granny) and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, do you know the way to City Hall?"

The wrinkled old lady in the tub gave Blocky an almost disbelieving look. Usually, after_ four _years (for that was the entirety of Blocky's existence), one learns of where such important locations are. 

"Just down the street, kid."

The quadrilateral's eyes traveled to the direction in which Bathtub Granny pointed. Indeed, a large sign reading 'City Hall' stood. How could he have missed that?

"Thanks!"

 Satisfied, Blocky gripped Blob tighter as he ran down the street, where the ChalkZone City Capitol building could be seen peering out over the tops of several trees. As they approached the site, other Zoners and their pets could be seen gathered around the sign-in table. Among the crowd were Snap and Musty, Responsible Reggie and the Doofi, and the unnamed walrus with Arvee the singing car. One Zoner even had a Wiggie, which clung to its master's head.

"The competition looks fierce!" Blocky noted. He glanced down at Blob_. Did they really have a chance...?_ He shook his head, quickly. Of course they did! They were practically shoe-ins! After all, none of the other Zoners had pets that were quite as blobby as that of Blocky's.

"Hey, Blocky! Didn't expect to see you he-" It was Snap, who had approached them while Blocky had been thinking. But he stopped in mid-sentence, because he had noticed that his green friend was still holding the blob. "Oh, great. You still have that thing?"

"Of course!" 

Snap rolled his eyes. Musty was perched on his shoulder, making a strange, almost-purring kind of noise. The mustache looked neatly combed and trimmed, and its tips were curled ever-so-slightly. "Wait a minute... You're not thinking about entering that... _blob_ in the contest, are you?"

Blocky raised a brow. "What if I am?"

"Because Musty and I are gonna win, that's why!" Snap retorted, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, look at him! Just got back from a hair appointment, and look how well-groomed he is! Whereas, your blob..." Snap let that sentence hang.

"What about my blob?"

"There's no way some random gelatinous mess is going to beat my Musty. Can your blob even DO anything... you know, besides bark at me?" 

Blocky casually glanced down at the blob in his arms. Blob took a casual 'glance' at Snap (although it had no facial features), but other than that, merely ignored him.

"Oh man, Blocky, I'd quit now while there's still a chance. Save yourself the embarrassment."

Snap's green friend looked angry. "Hey! My Blob is just as good as your Musty! Sure, I don't know what he can _do _yet... But..."

Blob was gradually becoming more and more hungry. It hissed once again, this time in a significantly more urgent way. Blob's gelatinous form started to become unruly, restless, and quite twitchy.

"Hey, look! He's doing something!" Blocky cried, thrilled. 

Snap nodded, although a great deal less enthusiastic. "So he is. Say, Blocky, I think the show's about to start. I see the other contestants starting to enter City Hall. Come on!"

The little blue drawing made his way to the front doors of the building, his hairy pet in tow, while Blocky and his very hungry blob followed suite.


	6. Part VI

**_The Blob_**

Part VI

* * *

The interior of City Hall looked as if it'd been completely redesigned specifically for the occasion. The judge's table sat some fifty yards away, upon a small podium. The judges themselves, however, appeared to be chosen at random: The Haha Men occupied the first three seats, Moe Squito* had his own tiny chair upon the judges' table, and the final judge, ChalkDad, stood around... sweeping. He suffers from Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, the undying urge to tidy up excessively.  There was no 'mayor' of ChalkZone... Therefore, there was no big important speech held. The show just... began.

"Six." Snap held up his number card for Blocky to see. "There are only seven entries, too. What number are you?"

"Seven!" Blocky replied, brightly. "They were just saving the best for last!"

It was loud. It was very, very loud inside City Hall. Blob noticed the volume inside the building and immediately started to growl. It was losing all of its patience, all of its tolerance...

The commentator's voice blared from an unknown source. "First up, number one... The amazing, singing car, Arvee!"

That unnamed walrus came walking out from behind the stage, where the other contestants were. Arvee rolled along at his side, humming his trademark 'Vacation' song, although he had been strictly ordered not to sing. 

Blob's gooey, versatile form started to clutch into little bunches as it tried to block out the horrible sound.

"Wow! Folks, would you look at the shine on those windshields! This hot rod certainly knows his car washes!"

Arvee struggled not to sing his thanks. It was very difficult, however; his creator had envisioned him as the car who could (and would, at any given interval) sing, and it was like his speaking voice. This alleged creator had probably been playing one too many Putt-Putt games**.

 "Thank you! Thaaank you! Thank _yooouuuuu_!" Arvee vocalized, starting off low, and ending on a high and very out-of-tune note. A few glass windows shattered. The audience gave a visible cringe, and the walrus slapped his forehead, enraged.

Meanwhile, behind the curtain, the other contestants were starting to feel their confidence returning. Except for Blocky and Snap, of course, for they were already quite confident to begin with. So preoccupied with winning, they were, that they overlooked one minor detail: The frequent roars of Blob's stomach. 

"Roar! Roar!" Roared the stomach of the blob.

Blocky and Snap ignored Blob's little spasms, and instead, turned their full attention to the second contestants, who was just starting to make their way up to the stage. 

"Next up, Responsible Reggie and his... uh..." There was the sound of fumbling over the mic. "Doof... eh? Doof-ey? Doof... what? Is this a real word?" The microphone screeched, muffling out all sound on the commentator's behalf. "Huh? Oh, yes, Doofi. Plural of doofus."

Responsible Reggie proudly made his way down the aisle, dragging a very disgruntled Doofus Rudy and a very fascinated Doofus Penny behind him.

"Oooooh-wee! We're at a fashion show!" Doofus Penny concluded.

"D'oh... Looks more like a grocery store!" Doofus Rudy disagreed. He was looking straight at a large, animate carrot in the audience.

Snap chuckled as he watched the judges shoot each other funny looks. "Ah-hah! Look at them! They're toast! Musty, that handsome prize money is as good as ours!" He patted his mustache, which sat on his hand quietly.

Blob, on the other hand, tried to ignore Blocky's little pep talk as it attempted to catch some shut-eye to block out the hunger. "Now, remember, Blob!" Its master was saying. "The other competitors may be pushovers but we shouldn't slack off! Now, when we walk down the runway... it should go something like..."

Blob's form went limp. It was out like a light.

* * *

*Moe Squito was the little singing bug dude from "Insect Aside". Completely off-topic, but he looked as if he would fit in an old Mickey Mouse cartoon. Already had the gloves...

**I don't know if anyone's heard of that accursed purple car, Putt-Putt. My god. He has a little face, and this long metal arm-thingy that comes out of his middle... My sister has one of his video games. Eegad.


	7. Part VII

**_The Blob_**

Part VII

* * *

With only four more competitors until Musty's debut, the minutes seemed to fly by. Blocky quietly prayed his blob would be able to take the pressure. However, had he truly been concerned for his blob, he would've noticed that Blob had fallen asleep prior to the good-luck speech Blocky had given it.

Blob slept quietly. It spent a lot of time sleeping. Had it had access to food, it would've spent a lot of time eating, too. But for the moment, sleeping would have to do.

Responsible Reggie led his Doofi behind the curtain after their walk down the runway. He wanted to take a few minutes to lower his competition's hopes of winning. "Break a leg, chumps!"

"Thanks!" Blocky responded, stupidly.

Snap, however, caught onto Reggie's sarcasm. "Break a leg? Gladly. How does yours sound?"

With an irritable huff, Responsible Reggie tightened his hold on the Doofi's leashes and stomped away.

Once they were gone, the topic at hand returned to the surface. "Just a few more minutes, Snap, and then you're on!" Blocky exclaimed, barely able to contain his excitement. "Think you can handle it? Aren't you nervous? Excited?"

"Nervous?" Snap laughed. "Why would I be nervous?"

"There'll be all these people watching you... Watching your every move... Grading you on your performance..."

Snap scoffed. "Nothing I do could possibly be more humiliating than Responsible Reggie's little morons, or more unpleasant than Arvee's solo back there. I'd say Musty has a pretty fair chance. Hey, I'd bet even your _blob_ would stand a chance against them in the actual competition."

"What do you mean, 'even my blob'?" Blocky growled. He stroked Blob affectionately, but Blob only recoiled in discomfort.

"Oh... nothing."

The minutes ticked by. As the clock struck noon, the number six was finally called, and Snap was urged out on stage by the backstage manager. Musty trailed behind the blue boy, through the curtains, and out onto the runway. Blocky watched them both with fascination, wondering what they would do to get the judges' attention.

Snap, of course, being Snap and all, hadn't looked this far into the situation. Without an act, a catch or even some kind of prior thinking, they blindly stepped around on stage. Regardless, Musty was an impressive sight; his hairy body had been groomed to perfection. The judges were undoubtedly awed. Blocky could've sworn that they'd given each other slight nods.

"Snap is already winning!" Blocky cried, distressed. "How are we going to beat him?"

Blob opened one 'eye', growling lightly. It glanced up at Blocky, annoyed, then stopped and stared a little longer; the more it stared, the more Blocky's head was starting to look like a graham cracker. A moldy, green, deformed graham cracker, but a graham cracker regardless. Subconsciously, Blob began to lick its lips...

"That's-a one-a fancy mustachio! Just look at that nice, even shave, folks! The judges look impressed!" 

Musty began to receive thundering applause. Snap bowed on his pet's behalf (for it was one of his favorite things to do), grateful for the free publicity.

"Thank you! Thank you, fellow Zoners! You're too kind!" He coaxed the crowd, for that was another thing he loved to do.

Blocky began to hop up and down excitedly. His chances were quickly diminishing... but no matter what, he knew he would never give up... after all, it's what Blob wanted.

Right?

Wrong. Blob wanted food.

But in a weird kind of way, through a series of many loosely-related connections, winning the competition would give Blob food. Therefore, winning the competition would indeed be in Blob's best interests.

"Number seven!"

Blocky's breath hitched for a moment. That was their number... Their number! He gave Blob one final _good luck_ pat, and they crossed paths with a retreating Snap and Musty as they made their way upstage.

The crowd took one look at Blob... and gasped, for it was quite the blobbiest thing most of them had ever seen in their lives.


	8. Part VIII

**_The Blob_**

A/N: I'm going to take this time to thank my one _*cough*_ faithful reviewer, Spice of Life (aka. DramaQueen, as I knew even before you told me xD) I didn't think ANYONE would actually read this, so that's satisfactory. Tankyoo!

Part VIII

* * *

They say everyone has their fifteen minutes of fame. For Blocky and Blob, it was more like twenty seconds. But during those twenty seconds spent walking down the aisle, with hundreds of eyes upon them, they both (with the probable exception of Blob) felt as if suddenly they were kings of the world. The other pets brought into the show failed to earn half as many awkward glances at Blocky's blob. Audience and judges alike turned to their neighbor in confusion, quite unsure of what it was exactly that Blocky claimed to own.

"Is that a wad of Play-Doh?" One Zoner asked his friend.

"Looks more like a glob of mashed potatoes." His equally baffled friend responded.

Even the Haha Men were stumped. The trio of singers whispered among themselves in a strange combination of queasiness and amusement.

"This is my blob. He should probably have a name, but I just call him Blob." Blocky announced to his viewers. "I've only owned him a few hours, but he's already the best friend any Zoner could have!"

The judges were impressed by Blob's blobbiness, but the entire purpose of the show had been to award Zoners and their lifelong friends for the frequently-strengthening bonds between one another, not so poorly-drawn green boxes could just pick random blobs off the street and drag them along to pet shows for the fun of it. Little did they know Blocky WASN'T just doing it for fun. As I've often said, they needed to win the pet show to get money so they could buy food. Blob was very hungry.

The anonymous commentator spoke up. "Well, ladies and germs, there you have it... the contestants and a brief description of their pets. For the final decision, we'll need every contestant to line up by the judges' table so our judges can give the pets one last look-over."

Assuming this was the cue to get off-stage, Blocky gathered Blob in his arms and did as his intuition instructed him. He retreated into the curtains.

"Contestant number one, please stand on the little red X by the judges' table. Contestants 2-7, line up behind him." Commentator blared.

That unnamed walrus and Arvee did as told, and the other competitors followed his lead. Blocky and Blob were sure to trail closely behind Snap and Musty so as not to miss their entrance. They were out on-stage again, for all to see, with many curious Zoners watching their every move.

It was the calm part of the competition. They were instructed just to stand there as they were looked over. 

But it quickly turned to mayhem when a few of the pets got very destructive ideas...

--

Four minutes after being left on that dreadful cliffie, we re-join the contestants in a very different state. There is mass panic ensuing. That random Wiggie had caught sight of Musty, and the two were giving chase all across the floors of City Hall. Snap trailed after Musty anxiously, worried on his mustache's behalf.

As if that wasn't enough, the Doofi had curiously crawled into Arvee, and had recklessly driven him out into City Hall's Parking Lot.

And just when you thought things couldn't get any crazier, every other pet that had entered the show decided to join the party. Rebellious pets and their angry owners were on a wild goose chase throughout the panicking audience, and all around Zoners are trying to hide (though they dare not try and drive away, for the Doofi are loose in the parking lot).

Blocky and Blob seemed to be the only two following directions and standing in one place, obediently waiting for the final vote to be cast.

Mere minutes after all of heck broke loose... uh, well, even MORE of heck broke loose. The Wiggie, instead of chasing Musty, had fastened itself to the head of a very hairy audience member. This audience member happened to be an enormous and very powerful caricature of Bigfoot, who, in a state of panic, was knocking over walls and tipping things over and crushing less fortunate Zoners beneath his feet.

Burning the eyes of many young children watching the event on national television, the Doofi had unwittingly started to make out in Arvee. Arvee himself, a very naive car, was permanently scarred for life. His frantic screams were heard for miles around as he tried to get the stupid kids out of his interior.

And as City Hall was being destroyed, and its many fragments fell to the ground, Blocky had only one thing to say:

"Wow, Blob! Do you think we'll win, now?"

Blob couldn't answer. Well, duh, after all, it is incapable of speech. But even had Blob been created with that particular trait, it would not have been able to speak at the time, for it was too busy devouring a stray piece of City Hall ceiling that had fallen to the floor. Mmm, now that's good eatin'!


	9. Part IX

**_The Blob_**

Part IX

* * *

The pandemonium lasted a full half-hour. That's how long it took someone to call Biclops, have him rush over, and try to get things under control. After a few minutes of wrangling, Biclops managed to pry that hungry Wiggie off of Bigfoot's last remaining patch of hair. He also stopped Arvee in the parking lot and restrained the Doofi once more, handing their leashes back to Responsible Reggie. And to top it all off, the entire event was filmed on national television (though one particularly nasty bit with the Doofi had to be cut for mature themes).

City Hall lay in ruins, but at least no one was hurt. Well, okay, a lot of people were hurt, but nobody that we care about. In case you're wondering anyway, the Haha Men escorted them to the Hospital to have their bodies un-flattened.

"We judges all simultaneously agree on one thing." ChalkDad announced to the remaining crowd. He was a bit in a hysteric mood from all the excitement; definitely not the gentle, kind deli worker everyone was used to. "All of you people have psycho pets, and none of them deserve this handsome prize money."

"Blob caused no harm!" Blocky called out in vain.

Moe Squito, who was limping on his two undamaged feet (he dared not fly, for one of his wings had been mutilated in the Bigfoot incident), shook his head. "You didn't do anything to help! Now look at us all! How am I gonna perform at the Lava Lounge tonight?"

Biclops finally took a stand. He had just finished cleaning up the last bit of collapsed ceiling. "There's nothing else to see. The pet show is cancelled, and the prize money goes to no one. You can all go home now."

Blocky wasn't ready to give up. He threw himself on the ground, edging closer to Biclops, his primitive hands clasped together in a begging posture.

"Please!" He pleaded. "I must feed my blob! It is hungry and it demands food!"

A nameless member of the crowd answered instead. "How many times do we have to tell you? It's just a spineless, emotionless, stupid little blob! You're better off without it!"

Maybe that nameless member of the crowd was right.

Blocky glanced down at Blob. People had been trying to demote the loyalties of his beloved pet all day. Even now, Blob looked uncompassionate and uncaring, tending to its minor bodily wounds in silence.

"Blob…" Blocky began, his eyes already filled to the brim with tears just waiting to fall. "I… I'm sorry, but… I'm not sure that I should keep you anymore."

Blob remained impassive. It was probably ignoring him.

"Please don't cry!" Blocky pleaded. "It's going to be very hard for both of us. I just don't think I make a very good pet owner. I don't even have any money."

Snap started to pay a little attention to the scene at hand. "Blocky, are you sure you really want to do this?"

"I have to. It's… for the better…" Blocky nearly choked on his own tears. "And… he deserves someone better, anyway. I can't feed him."

"Hey, don't give up yet! We can go find some food. This doesn't have to be the end for you and Blob." Snap really is experiencing an unlikely change of heart, but I needed someone to support Blocky in his time of need.  

"Yes… it does."

And with that, Blocky closed his eyes, mourning bitterly to himself, and walked away.

Snap, with renewed vigor, headed back over to Biclops. He had a bone to pick with the giant. "Hey, Biclops!"

The chalk mine's guardian was obviously not in the best of moods. Rolling his eyes, he turned to Snap with a blatant lack of interest. "Whaaaat is it, Snap?"

"Blocky and Blob didn't do anything to ruin the pet show. They've been looking forward to this for… uh… well, just a few hours, actually, but… all they did was stand there! They didn't cause any mayhem! They deserve to win. And anyways, Blocky needs the prize money to feed his pet!"

Biclops sighed. "What do you want _me_ to do about it? It's the judge's decision. And they've already cast their final vote."

Snap's face fell, exasperated. His posture slumped as he tried to repress his frustration. Musty hopped on his shoulder, trying to assure him.

"I tried."

--

One more chapter remains. Wh00t.


	10. Part X

**_The Blob_**

Part X

* * *

Blocky and Blob stood a few streets away from City Hall. I don't know how they got there so fast. Maybe it's… just the power of fanfiction.

Sappy violin music begins to play.

"So, Blob… I guess this is goodbye." Blocky held out his twiglike hand. Blob ignored it, still completely oblivious to the world around him.

"Aren't you going to say something?"

Still total silence on Blob's behalf.

Blocky's eyelids drooped in sadness. "I understand. I'm so sorry, Blob. I… don't want to leave you… But you'd be better off with a good, rich owner, who can afford to feed you."

Blob yawned.

"…But… always remember this… Whenever you feel alone in the world… Just remember me. I'll always be there. Maybe not with you in body, but in spirit. Forever. I'll be thinking of you."

A solitary tear ran down his green cheek.

"Well? Can't you see I don't want you anymore?!" Blocky yelled, his eyes clenched together tightly as he tried to cope with the onslaught of tears. Of course, Blob had already oozed away, more than happy to get out of the strange situation. 

Blocky was oblivious to this fact. His crudely-drawn arms were lain over his face as he mourned. "Just get out of here, you stupid, dumb animal!" He cried to an empty audience, trying to keep his emotions in check. It was hard to restrain his sorrow.

Blob was already a couple streets away, heading towards a brilliant, circle-shaped light. Unbeknownst to it, that circular light was actually a portal, in progress of being drawn.

--

Rudy Tabootie poked his hand inside ChalkZone through the portal he'd just drawn, the magic chalk in hand. He had no intentions of going inside. He just wanted a table in his room for a few minutes. So he doodled one up in ChalkZone. Once it had materialized into a solid object, he pulled it back into the real world, not bothering to close the portal behind him.

He and Penny needed a table in his room because…they were eating their lunch. In his room. Because they were going to go in ChalkZone afterwards, or something. And having just gotten home from McDonald's, they decided they'd had enough 'adventure' for the moment. So they were just going to eat lunch in his room instead of in ChalkZone. Okay. Situation explained.

Anyway, in the real world, Rudy and Penny are eating their lunch on the chalk-table Rudy had just dragged into his room. The portal, as you may recall, is still open on the blackboard. The two young pre-teens don't think they're in any danger.

"I can't believe I'm actually eating this bundle of calories." Penny complained for the millionth time, staring down at her cheeseburger as if it were responsible for global warming. The genius girl had not eaten fast food for months after learning how unhealthy it was. 

"Penny, Penny, Penny! We're ten! We have high choleroid!"

"_Cholesterol_." The girl corrected him.

"Gesundheit."

Penny gave him a strange look, but decided to just ignore him. She turned her attention to the French fries, prodding them with disgust, squirming when she noticed just how greasy they really were.

"These things are heart attacks just waiting to happen."

Rudy rolled his eyes and just kept eating.

"I mean, look at them! They don't even look right! They're too salty, very fattening and the grease rubs off on your fing- Ewwww!"

"Come on, Penny. They're not that bad. America's favorite!"

"No, Rudy! There's something on your foot!"

Casually, Rudy glanced down at his shoe. Indeed something was stuck to it. It looked like a very, very large wad of chewing gum.

Then, all of a sudden, that wad began to twitch. Rudy stared.

"What is it?!" Penny squealed. "Oh, it's moving!"

Rudy looked at it closer. He smiled when he noticed its chalk-like surface. "It's made of chalk, Penny. It must've crawled out of the portal when I wasn't looking."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Put it back!"

"Oh, come on! It looks harmless! It's even a little cute." Rudy patted the squishy matter with the palm of his hand.

Bad idea. Two rows of sharp, pointed teeth dug into the poor artist's digit.

"AAAAAAIYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEE!"

And just like that, a new terror had been released to an entire other world.

--

Sorry about the Spongebob references, if you got them. ^^;; It's over!


End file.
